Like a Book
by blackandblueangel
Summary: Layla and Leslie always could read Kate like a book.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, blah blah blah, all that good stuff…… But I do own Layla, Leslie, and Marlaina……**_

_**Spoiler: Bete noire**_

_**Summary: Layla and Leslie always could read Kate like a book.**_

Kate was on her way home from NCIS. It had started out of a normal day. Kate and Tony teasing each other and Gibbs being all grumpy. Then that damn terrorist had to take her, Ducky, and Gerald hostage. Today ended with Gibbs and Gerald each taking a bullet to the shoulder. Gibbs will recover, no problem. Gerald, on the other hand, will need further surgeries and a lot of physical therapy. After all that, that unnamed terrorist got away. Damn, today sucked. Kate pulled into her parking space. She sat in the car for a couple minutes. She took a couple of deep breaths before opening the door and getting out of the car. The only thing she wanted to do was take a nice hot shower and go to sleep. Of course she had some obstacles, first. Leslie and Marlaina were over at her apartment. Layla was still seeing her therapist. She's been much better. Leslie stayed with her whenever Kate was at work.

Kate walked into her apartment and found Leslie and Marlaina on the couch. Marlaina was asleep in Leslie's arms. Kate smiled at the mother-daughter duo. She sat down next to them. "How was work?" Leslie asked.

"Long." Kate answered. "Where's Layla?"

On cue, they heard a door open and Layla appeared. Kate stood up and pulled Layla into a hug. "Kate, are you okay?" Layla asked after a couple minutes.

Kate pulled back and smiled. "I'm fine."

Layla frowned. She knew Kate was lying; they weren't sisters for nothing. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

Leslie nodded. "Who died?"

Kate sighed. "No one. Gibbs and Gerald were shot, but they'll live." Kate admitted.

"But Gerald isn't even an agent." Layla pointed out. "Did things go bad at a crime scene?" she asked.

"No," Kate began. "Sit down and I'll tell you the story."

Layla sat next to Leslie and Marlaina, while Kate stood in front of them. She told them about the unnamed terrorist that conned his way into autopsy by playing dead. Both their eyes went wide. "Oh my God, Kate, I know your job isn't safe, but with all the security you guys have at HQ, I thought you'd at least be safe there." Layla said.

"That's why he figured play dead. There's not as much security in the garage where the ambulance goes in." Kate pointed out. Dead naval officers usually don't attack.

"Did he hurt you?" Leslie asked.

Kate sat down by Layla. "No, he didn't hurt me. I could have hurt him, though." She whispered. That was the worst part for Kate; She screwed up. She could have stabbed him, but she hesitated. If she hadn't hesitated, then Gibbs would not have been shot.

"How?" Leslie asked.

"I picked up a scalpel and I could have stabbed him. I froze for a second and that was long enough for him to restrain me and make me drop it." She answered, solemnly.

"Didn't you say he had a vest?" Layla recalled.

"Yep."

"Then stabbing him would have been pointless, Kate. It's not your fault." Leslie assured her.

Kate smiled. "I know, it's just been a really, really, really, long day. I have tomorrow off."

Leslie laughed. "Good, I'm going job hunting tomorrow."

"Okay, we got Laina." Kate offered. Leslie was a waitress in a diner until the diner closed down and she became unemployed.

"How's Gibbs?" Layla asked.

"He's an idiot." Kate groaned. "The doctor told him to stay the night in the hospital, but he refused. Ducky even tried talking him into staying, but nope. If he didn't already know how to pick locks, I'd cuff him to the damn bed, Bastard!" She growled.

"Where was he shot?" Leslie asked.

"Through and through to the shoulder."

"Who took him home?" Layla asked.

"Ducky, I guess."

"And Gerald?" Leslie asked.

"Also shot in the shoulder. The bullet lodged into one of his joint. He's going to need more surgeries and physical therapy. Ducky and I had to patch him up the best we could, while that Bastard watched. Thank God for morphine." Kate answered. She leaned back and let her back relax. Flashback of Gerald being shot, her and Ducky helping him, and watching him lying helpless on the autopsy table came running back to her. All her wanted to do was forget.

Layla rested her head on Kate's arm, snapping her out of her daze. "I can't believe he got away."

"Yeah, sounds like he's far from stupid." Leslie pointed out.

"Yeah, well, bed time. I'm exhausted." Kate announced. Everyone stood up from the couch. Layla hugged Kate before heading off into her room. Kate helped Leslie gather her things. It was hard to do on her own, while holding a sleeping baby. Leslie showed herself out and Kate went into her room and collapsed on her bed. It was only ten o'clock. That was early for her, but today made her want to go to bed and sleep for years. She had tomorrow off and Layla had spring break. After tomorrow, she would probably need to duck for cover multiple times. Gibbs would be out for blood until that damn terrorist was caught. _I hope I'm there when Gibbs kills him._

Layla woke up early. That will likely never happened again on a day without school. It was eight o'clock and she knew that Leslie wanted an early start on job hunting. Kate needed to sleep in. Layla decided to wait a couple hours before waking her. Layla sat Indian style on the couch, watching Charmed. She heard Kate's cell phone ringing. She left on the coffee table in front of the couch. She picked it up to look at the caller ID: Tony. "What's up, Tony?" she greeted.

"Where's Kate?" Tony asked.

"Sleeping. It's only eight in the morning. I didn't think you were the getting up early type." She giggled.

"Oh, I'm not. I'm at NCIS." He answered.

"You didn't get off?" She asked.

"Nope, I wasn't held hostage or shot yesterday." He answered.

Layla laughed. "So what are you doing all day?" She doubted that he would be in the field, since the rest of his team were given off.

"Paperwork." He groaned.

"Poor, poor Tony." She taunted.

"Zip it, Shorty. How's Kate?"

"She was a bit shaken last night. She told me everything that happened yesterday." Layla used the remote to turn off the TV. "How's Gibbs? He didn't show up at NCIS, did he?"

"I wouldn't put it past him, but I haven't seen him yet." Tony answered.

"And Gerald?" she asked.

"Not going to be working here for a long time."

Layla rolled her eyes. "Aww, I like Gerald." She whined.

"What about Gibbs?" Tony laughed.

"Yeah, him, too." She assured him. "I hope you blow that terrorist's head off." She growled.

"What does your sister teach you?" Tony teased.

"Violence, lots and lots and lots of violence." Layla shot back, laughing.

"Have Kate call me, okay?"

"Gotcha. Bye." She hung up. Immediately after she hung up, Kate's phone rang again. It was Gibbs this time. "My sister is very popular today." Layla joked. "What's up Gibbs?"

"Where's Kate?" Gibbs asked.

"Sleeping and she's fine. How's the shoulder?"

"It's fine." He assured her.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Kate told me you left the hospital AMA, Moron." She scolded.

"Just tell Kate I called." He said, and then hung up.

Layla put the phone down the phone when she heard a knock at the door. She knew it was Leslie, dropping off Marlaina. She got off the couch and opened the door. "Hey there, come on in." she led them in.

Layla took the diaper bag from Leslie, while she put Marlaina in the playpen. Kate bought a playpen for Marlaina to keep at her apartment. "Kate still asleep?" Leslie asked.

"Yep, both Gibbs and Tony have already called to check on her." Layla answered.

Leslie nodded. "Okay, well, I don't know when I'll be back."

Layla smiled. "Good luck." She said as Leslie walked out of the apartment. Layla picked Marlaina out of the playpen and they walked into Kate's room. She decided against jumping on Kate's bed to wake her up. Kate would not be happy if she did that, while holding Marlaina. Instead, Layla and Marlaina curled up into bed with Kate. Minutes later, both girls drifted off to sleep.

_**A/N: For those of you who don't know, AMA means Against Medical Advice. Hope you liked it**_


End file.
